A Fry On The Way
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: Blair finds out she is pregnant with Chucks Baby. Takes place after 4x22. No spoilers just a little fluffy rated M for later chapters. Please read and review
1. A Fry On Board

A Fry On the Way

Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl wish I did but I don't.

Summary Blair finds out she is pregnant with Chucks Baby. Takes place after 4x22. No spoilers just a little fluffy rated M for later chapters.

Chapter 1:** Fry on Board.**

It had been five days and Blair was still kneeling in front of the porcelain bowl spilling the contents of her stomach out. She knew the reason why she was so sick and played it off as sea sickness. She needed to tell Louis the truth and she needed to get home to the Upper East Side where she belongs.

"Blair," Louis quietly said as he walked into the bathroom and sat beside her rubbing her back, "are you okay?"

"Please Louis don't touch me, don't comfort me," Blair looked up with tears in her eyes, "I will be fine but I need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong why don't you want me comforting you?"He asked concerned.

When Blair was finally able to stand up she went to the sink and rinsed her mouth out and washed her face and hands.

"Because" she said taking his hand and dragging him into their bedroom, "you're a wonderful person and I love you I do but I did something very bad and I'm no where near as being as good and as kind as you," Blair took a deep breath.

"What did you do my love," Louis said in a kind gentle whisper.

She took a deep breath, "Three weeks ago when I said goodbye to Chuck something happened," she took another deep breath, "you know it's crazy really I didn't even tell you what happened to me that night because to me it's just another day on the Upper East Side," She chuckled lightly, "but that night I was held hostage by Russell Thorpe the man who was in the paper's for killing his wife well he took me as collateral to get to Chuck and he was going to burn the place down to the ground with me inside and I called Chuck on speed dial because he is #1 on my speed dial," Blair face was stained with tears.

"Ok," Louis said he said a little more stiffly.

"Well he came to my rescue just in time, Russell was about to drop the lighter and light the place of fire and Chuck he was so amazing and great he saved me, he put himself before me. And I was really shaken up and he was really thoughtful he wasn't taking advantage of me or anything and the first thing he asked was if I wanted to go see you," She paused, "I said no I was too shaken up to go and make a big public appearance so he offered to bring me by the empire to have one drink and I said yes but instead we ended up at the Plaza at the Oak room, and there was a bar mitzvah going on and we decided to just escape our world for just one night and we took some couples place cards and we danced all night I was really happy and Chuck well I don't think I have ever seen Chuck so happy in my life and after it was over he gave the young boy a generous check and was going to bring me back to you but I…" she tried composing herself." I pulled him into a lounge and kissed him."

"You kissed him" He repeated.

"I kissed him and then it led to other things," she gave him the look which obviously meant they had sex.

"I was going to go back and tell you everything I was going to go back and tell you that I couldn't marry you because I am so in love with Chuck, but he stopped me. It's the reason why he gave you I mean he gave us his blessing and he meant it because he wants me to be happy, simply happy," Blair whipped the tears away, "so I did the hardest thing I ever had to do and walk away and I know that it was the hardest thing he ever had to do."

"Well I forgive you but, why are you bringing this up now?" He asked a bit upset and confused.

"It's because I can't walk away from him I will never be able to walk away from him, Louis I'm pregnant, I'm so sorry," She said as more tears streamed down her face, "I don't get sea sick I used to go sailing on Nate's yacht all the time, you see you don't know that about me I don't get sea sick," she paused, "I took a test but I never got a chance to look at it but, I know I'm pregnant" she cried.

"How do you it's not our baby?" he questioned her.

"Because we always use a condom and that one time with Chuck we didn't," She said softly, "and besides only the spawn of Chuck Bass would be so uncooperative and have me so sick" She said wiping the tears away.

"I will raise the baby with you it, it will be our little secret I love you Blair," Louis said trying to convince her they could work it out and that he was totally fine with the fact she would be carrying someone else child.

Blair violently shook her head "No I can't do that to you and I can not do that to Chuck he let me go because he loves me more than anything in the world and he thinks simple happy is what is best for me but It's not, Blair Waldorf is not simple nor will she ever be I might be scared of the darkness but that doesn't mean I don't love it as well, it's like how you might be scared to go on a roller coaster but you go on it anyway because of the love of the thrill you get from it. Chuck deserves his chance at happiness too even though he has screwed that up many times, but I know that he has grown because he was able to put me before himself I'm sorry Louis but, I can't marry you," She whispered as she slid his ring off and handed it to him "I'm sorry fr any trouble this may cause you I just have to do what is right."

"I understand I'll have to Caption dock us at the nearest port and fly you back to New York on a private jet," Louis said as he kissed the top of her head, "I wish you all the best Blair."

"you too Louis, you too," she said softly with a little smile.

Blair knew that Chuck and Nate were having their lost summer together and knew better then to try and contact Chuck because he would be to upset to answer so she texted Nate.

**N**- _911 it's an emergency I need Chuck to come back it's an emergency._

**-B**

Well she knew it was the only way to get his attention and make sure they would come back to New York right away.

A minute later Blair's phone went off.

**B**- _We're on our way_.

-**N**

* * *

><p>Several hours later Blair was finally at home at her penthouse sitting on the couch holding a new pregnancy test in her hand, when the Elevator dinged open and Chuck Bass came running into the penthouse.<p>

"Blair," Chuck called desperately.

"I'm in the living room," She called back.

"What's wrong ? what happened? Where's prince Louis?," he started to spew questions as he walked into the room obviously a extremely nervous, when he finally entered the living room he saw how beautiful she was and instantly the tug of pain in his heart had returned at the sight of her. He was canvassing her body and noticed that something very big was missing, "where's you ring?" he asked curiously as he finally took a seat on the couch across from her.

"Um well you see I had to give it back to him, because well there are just a couple things that don't belong to him and I couldn't wear his ring anymore because it... because it just didn't fit right," she said with a little smile on her face.

"Oh," he said with hope laced in his voice.

"Well you see my heart belongs to someone else and though he thinks he did the right, the noble, the grown up, adult thing to do, he didn't because though he knows me better then anyone else he should know that this Waldorf doesn't like simple or easy she may get scared of the dark but she loves it more then anything in the world and she may be powerful but she is defintely not strong enough to walk away from something that is so completely right. I mean when has anything been easy? I love the challenge so maybe he did the right thing the right thing but it was the wrong thing he should have never never let me go," she said to him. Chuck's eyes instantly locked with hers and he smirked.

"Is that so Waldorf?" he raised his eyebrows.

"It is," she smiled.

"So what's with the 911 text you sent Nate what's going on Blair?" he asked instantly tensing up.

"Well you see another reason why I could not go through with Prince Louis is because I have something else that belongs to you," she smiled nervously as she got up with the stick clenched in one hand behind her back as she took a seat next to Chuck.

"I have your family," She said with tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean you have my family?" he said really confused as he started to wipe Blair's tears away.

"I mean I have your family with me and I can never take that way from you because I love you and you also deserve a chance at happiness, even if you think you don't deserve it or are worthy of it I think you proved that you are that you have earned your shot at being happy" Blair said as she moved her arm from behind her back to show Chuck the stick with the blue positive plus sign.

"wha-," Chuck stopped talking as he saw the stick and the blue sign and started to process what she was trying to tell him a smile instantly grew on his face, "your pregnant." He said stunned.

"I'm pregnant I mean we're pregnant," she said laughing with tears running down her face, "Chuck Bass we are having a baby."

"Your having my baby?" He asked astonished. She nodded her head yes with a big smile.

"I'm having your baby Chuck were are going to have a family your going to have a fami-" she was cut off by Chuck's lips as he attacked her mouth with his.

"I love you so much and I am so happy I'm the happiest man in the world," he said as he pulled apart from their embrace and then suddenly pulled back, "I mean how do you know it's mine?."

"Because I always used protection with the prince and the night at the Plaza we definitely didn't" She looked at him blushing at the memory.

"I thought you were on the pill I mean you were when we were together," he said still trying to absorb all this information.

"Well I am but that doesn't mean it works all the time and besides does it really surprise you after all you are a Bass and you tend to always squirm your way into my life," She giggled.

"I," Chuck dragged Blair into his lap, "Love," he took her face into his hands, "you," he kissed her hard before pulling away, "Blair Waldorf,"He smiled.

"I love you too Charles Bass," She giggled.

Just then the newly reunited couple heard the elevator open and out walked Nate.

"Blair are you okay what happened what's the emergency?" Nate asked without even noticing that Blair was sitting on Chuck's lap with his arms wrapped around her.

"Can we tell him," Chuck whispered into Blair's ear and she nodded, "Well Nathaniel if you must know Blair called off her wedding to the prince," Chuck smiled he couldn't seem to wipe the joy off his face with both big pieces of news.

"Oh Blair I'm so sorry what happened?" Nate asked concerned still oblivious to fact that Blair was in Chuck's arms.

"I'm fine but there something else," Blair said quietly.

"Nate remember how we had that big falling out sophomore year and the gossip girl blast that went out?" Chuck asked a little amused at how really oblivious his blond best friend truly was.

"Yes," Nate replied.

"Well this time that false alarm isn't false and me and Blair are going to become parents, Blair's pregnant Nathaniel and I'm going to be a dad," Chuck said laughing, he truly couldn't control himself and it was so unlike himself.

"Man I have never seen you like this, dripping with joy it's so unlike you, congrats man I'm so happy for you guys," Nate said hugging both of his closest friends, "Does Serena know?" Nate pulled away and asked.

"No not yet and Archibald you breathe a word of this to her and I'll have your balls do you understand?" Blair said sternly.

"Yeah I got it," Nate huffed.

"Stop being so sensitive, but would you mind leaving me and Blair, we have a lot to talk about," Chuck said simply.

"Yeah I'll leave you two alone I'll be at the empire if you need me," Nate said as he walked into the elevator.

"Okay so now that were alone we really need to talk," Chuck said as he picked Blair up and started to carry her to the bedroom.

TBC… I know it's really fluffy but I'm just in a super fluffy mood. Please review and let me know and yes I know this is like my third Chair baby story lol… Hopefully one of them I will complete lol. This is just an idea I had. Please let me know your thoughts. Please review :) also some more fun stuff and some heavy stuff to come if you want more that is let me know.

xoxo


	2. Starting to Pick Up the Pieces

**A/N I just wanted to say thank you to everyone one who reviewed, alerted, and favorited the story. You have no idea how much it made my day. I'm already writing Chapter three and some smut is finally coming ;). But thank you guys so much. And to my girl H&M Skinny's I know your going through a rough time and I am seriously trying to write as much as I can to cheer you up girlie you know I love you :) xoxo. Please read and review It makes my day and sometimes even my week. **

Chapter 2: Starting to Pick Up the Pieces

Chuck gently laid Blair down on the bed. And carefully climbed on top of Blair placing kisses all the way up her body as she giggled. Just as Chuck was about roll down her stockings Blair stopped him.

"Chuck," Blair whispered breathlessly.

"Hmm," Chuck paused and looked up at Blair who suddenly had tears running down her face, "what's wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm still mad at you," she said as more tears started to roll down her perfect rosy cheeks, "why did you tell me to walk away, knowing that I could never love anyone the way I love you why would you send me away because the truth is I would never give you my blessing I would never, I could never the thought kills me, why?" she cried harder.

Chuck instantly got off Blair and pulled her into his lap and enveloped her into his arms and started rocking her.

"Shhh," he whispered trying to calm her down, she had no idea what these past couple weeks have been like for him he was dying inside day by day it wasn't until Nate told him about the emergency text he received that he could of sworn his heart started beating again, "You have no idea how hard that was for me to do, you think I wanted to let you go?" he asked her as he carefully turned her around in his lap so they were facing each other.

"But you did you told me to go you told me to leave you behind," She barely could make out the words through her tears, "you gave him your blessing, you gave a blessing for me to be with someone else for the rest of my life." Chuck started to wipe her tears before he responded.

"Blair it's not what I wanted it's what I had to do," He sighed as his eyes started to feel slightly heavier due to the water starting to accumulate in his eyes.

"NO! you did not HAVE to the one time you should have been selfish you weren't," She screamed.

"No I had to Blair," the tears started to fall from his eyes, he had no idea it was even happening, "the night I almost lost you because Russell had taken you and right before I barged in I heard everything you said to Russell how you were trapped in the darkness of being with me for so long how you found the light and happiness and how you gave me so many chances and that I never acted like I earned your love," the tears started flooding down his cheeks faster, "and then we had an amazing time at the Bar Mitzvah and I never wanted it end Blair I realized how we could actually live a happy life together and then you made my world when you pulled me into the lounge," he sniffled, " It was amazing I really don't have words to describe it can you believe that you leave me, Chuck Bass speechless. And then you said you choose me but your reasoning for it made me feel like you were just going to settle for being unhappy for being pulled into the dark and that with Louis that it is love and its happy and bright," He sighed finally noticing the tears he started to wipe them away as Blair just stared at him, " I don't want you to be pulled into the dark with me I don't want to be in the dark I don't want that for you if anything you're the light that finds me in the dark that brings me out, but you also said that I don't act like I earn your love I don't want to act anything other then honored to breathe the same air as you. And then of course when we went back to Constance Louis was still waiting for you. Last year I didn't even wait more then two minutes I should have waited forever and yet he waited all night. In order to be worthy of you I had to let you go even if it would kill me in the end," Blair started wiping his tears as she also was crying and he was wiping hers.

"Chuck do you know how much has changed since last year do you not see how much you have grown I know that if it was you waiting for me that night you would have been there, I also know I should text when I'm running late," she slightly laughed, " I mean for god sakes Chuck you got shot and planned on never returning to New York until I told you my life wouldn't be the same if you weren't there don't you get it, it isn't home without you," She cried.

"Well now that you're here I am never letting you go again and I will be beyond selfish when it comes down to you I will treat you like the Queen you are and I will make sure for the rest of my life you know exactly how much I love you, I love you so much that it consumes me," he kissed her, "you consume me," He said against her lips.

"Don't ever let me go," she whispered.

"Never" he cried.

"Don't ever let our family go," She looked into his eyes.

"Never I will never let our family go Blair I know I will make mistakes But I will never let you go I will never let our family go I can promise you that," He said before lacing his fingers through her hair and placing his lips harshly against hers as they battled against each other with so much passion.

"I love you," He said breathlessly as he unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head throwing it on the bedroom floor.

"I love you too," she said as she frantically pulled his tie off and ripped open his button down shirt and tossed it aside.

"We are going to spend the rest of our lives together I promise and you are going to live your fairytale I promise you that even though our story might not come from a book we will make it our own fairytale I will do everything possible to make sure I can see your beautiful smile," he kissed her and then started kissing her neck.

"Chuck," Blair said softly.

"Yes?" he stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her.

"Make love to me," She said with a smile.

"ugh.. can we do that?" he asked nervously.

"from what I have heard we can, just lets go gently," She giggled.

"I can do gentle," he said as he laid her down gently.

TBC…

Next chapter will be smutty so review please.


	3. The Oak Room

A/N you guys are so beyond awesome I can't even begin to start on how much all your reviews and alerts and favorites have made my day so thank you . And this is a chapter where the rating M comes into play. I never wrote smut before So hopefully I do an okay job please let me know. And of course you should read and review lol.

Chapter 3: The Oak Room

"I can do gentle," he said as he gently laid her down. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He scooted down the bed and his hands slide up her legs to her hips until he found the elastic of her stocking and slowly rolled them down her legs. He the took on of her legs and gently placed kisses all the way up to her chest.

"Chuck," Blair moaned breathlessly.

"Shhh," he said as he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside leaving Blair almost bare except for the la perla panties that still have yet to be discarded, "we have all the time in the world baby," he smirked, as Blair's hands found his belt buckle.

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks ago in the Oak Room…<em>

_Blair didn't want the night to end with the possibility of their perfect bubble being broken. She dragged Chuck into the empty lounge, she needed him like she needed air. She wouldn't be able to survive without him. It wouldn't be her world without him in it everyday. _

"_Bass," she said seductively._

_ "Waldorf," He smirked._

_Blair pulled him by his tuxedo jacket and attacked his mouth, her tongue invading his mouth, tasting him, she could never let this go the taste of him, the smell, everything about Chuck Bass. She needed to be here in his embrace forever, what is she doing engaged to another man. He was the one she was destined to be with. _

_Chuck spun her around nipping her neck as he unclasped the top of her gown and then slowly unzipped her dress, it sent shivers down her spine in anticipation, "Agh," she gasped, only he could make her feel this way. _

_She stepped out the beautiful gown that was now pooled at her feet. She looked up into his hazel eyes her stomach started to flutter._

_ "Gorgeous as always," he whispered as he unclasped her bra and let the garment join her gown on the floor. Blair instantly blushed as his head dropped down and sucked on one of her dark pink nipples and his other wrapping around her and squeezing her ass. Blair's head instantly fell back at contact with him, she quickly got it together and focused at the task at hand, undressing Chuck. So she reached for his bow tie and tugged it off him while frantically unbuttoning his tuxedo shirt, she then started to un-tuck his shirt and reach for his belt buckle._

_ "Ohh Chuck," she moaned," I need you," she whimpered as she finally let Chuck's pants drop to the ground and pool at his feet all while he was peppering her neck and chest with kisses. _

_Chuck couldn't believe that they were here, together again after everything that has happened, and they were here together and happy._

_ "Blair," Chuck said as he tugged her La Perla's off and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_ "Yes," She smiled with her eyelashes fluttering and he pinned her to the wall._

"_I love you," he said before he entered her with a long hard thrust, which elicited them both to moan._

_ "I Love you too," She moaned as he started moving in and out, in and out, harder and harder making her climb higher against the wall. _

_ "I choose you," she moaned. Which only encouraged Chuck to go faster, his hard dick rubbing against her clit with each thrust, which made the familiar feeling build up in the pit of her stomach, "aghhhh" she moaned as he body clenched around Chuck as she let go and let her juices drip onto Chuck._

_ "Oh God Blair," Chuck grunted as felt Blair's warms juices drip down his cock, he barely could take it and carried her the couch and laid her down. He took her legs and put them over his shoulders to get a better angle so he could fill her further. _

_ " C-h-u-c-k," Blair moaned loudly as he hit her sweet spot. Chuck barely could hold back anymore, he wanted it to last for ever but Blair was contracting so tightly around him he would last much longer, "Cum inside me," she moaned trying to catch her breath._

"_ohhhhhhhhhh god," He groaned, Chuck couldn't hold back anymore and with one last hard deep thrust he spilled his seed deep inside Blair as she climaxed one more time._

* * *

><p>Presently…<p>

Chuck and Blair just finished round three and were both completely spent, Chuck's arms were around Blair's body with one hand resting contently on Blair's still flat belly, she was fast asleep with a smile on her face as her head rested comfortably against Chuck's bare chest.

"We are going to have our fairytale," he whispered in her ear before sleep finally took over.

A/N I hope it wasn't to awful I already wrote the next chapter and am already working on chapter 5 see what your amazing reviews do, the motivate me to write quicker lol. So please share your thoughts and review chapter four will be out tomorrow.


	4. The Beat of Our Heart

A/N: First off THANK YOU EVERYONE! Who reviewed and alerted and favorited my story words can not describe my gratitude, so thank you. Also I do not know much about pregnancy since I have never been so if I say something wrong I am sorry. So I have been doing research and well I know you can't hear the heartbeat or see it on a sonogram at the stage Blair is at but for all literary purposes I may have changed that only because I liked my chapter title and seriously could not get myself to change it. So hope you enjoy chapter 5 is already written and I'm going to update my other story today as well.

Chapter 4: The Beat of Our Heart

2 days later…

"Blair," Chuck called to her from the kitchen, they gave Dorota the week off so they could spend sometime together, figuring things out, "we're going to be late for our first Doctor's appointment if you don't hurry up," he smiled, he just couldn't seem to wipe it of his face, it made his face feel weird, his cheeks hurt he knew it was because those cheek muscles were not used to this smiling thing.

Blair finally emerged from her bedroom, where they have spent the past two days,

"I'm coming," She laughed as she started walking towards him, but suddenly stopped and looked at Chuck with the color draining from her face.

"Blair what's wrong you like your about to be sick," Chuck said with concern quickly walking from the kitchen towards her.

"I'm going to be," she said quickly before darting into her bathroom.

Chuck followed her, this wasn't the first time Blair had suddenly become sick, he knew it was morning sickness , he just never knew how sick women actually got from it, the past two days at any given moment Blair would lose color and become all pale and clammy and run to the bathroom, though Chuck would never do this for anyone else, he followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back as she proceeded to vomit into the toilet, he rubbed her back , because after all it is partly his fault she is sick to begin with.

"I'm right here," he said soothingly as he rubbed circles into her lower back. He took out his cell phone and called the Doctor's office to inform them they would be late.

"Dr. Montgomery's office, How may help you?" A receptionist answered the phone.

"Yes, It's Chuck Bass calling about my girlfriend, Blair Waldorf," the word girlfriend didn't seem fitting it seemed right but Blair will soon be so much more, "We have our first appointment in forty-five minutes, we will be running a little bit late, Blair is having another spout of morning sickness," He told her.

"Oh yes no problem, Dr. Montgomery is running a little bit late, and for Blair's morning sickness I suggest some ginger ale and saltines to calm her stomach down," the receptionist told him.

"Okay thank you so much," Chuck said before hanging up the phone, just as Blair finally stopped being sick.

"ughhh," Blair moaned as she looked up at Chuck who was sitting next to her on the bathroom floor.

"Feeling better?" Chuck asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," she sighed as she closed her eyes to compose herself, "do they know were going to be a little late?" she asked him.

"Yes, I called them," he chuckled, knowing she probably wasn't paying attention to anything other then being sick, "they said ginger ale and saltines would help do you want me to get you that, I'll run out myself and go find it for you," he said with a slight smile.

"No you don't have to do that I think I'm good right now," she smiled.

"Well in that case let me help you," he said getting up from the floor and grabbing a wash cloth from the rack before turning on the sink and putting it under some cool water to make a cool compress for her, he then bent down next to her and started to carefully pat her face with the cool cloth to help clean her up.

"Why are you doing this being so sweet and kind and caring," Blair asked him tiredly from the ground.

"Because I love you and if I could I would do all of this for you," He smiled at her as the color in her face started to come back.

"Chuck Bass would never want to do this for anyone," Blair let out a light laugh.

"For you Waldorf you can't even begin to imagine what I would do for you," He smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. His response instantly made Blair smile and cheeks blush.

"Is the so?" she asked him with a smirk.

"It is," He smiled and helped her off the ground, and kissed her head.

"Ew, Chuck I smell awful and like throw up," Blair grimaced.

"I can't help it your so beautiful and sexy," he winked at her before she shook her head still in disgust as she took out her toothbrush started to brush her teeth.

"I'll be waiting for you by the elevator," he said laughing at Blair's reaction as he walked out of the bathroom.

45 minutes later…

Blair was wearing an examination gown sitting with her legs hanging of the examination table. Chuck had never been to an OBGYN's office before and of course like any first time expectant father he was nervous, pacing around the small room with posters and models of Uterus' , Ovaries , and Fetuses.

"Chuck," Blair said sternly.

"Huh?" Chuck said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Stop pacing your making me nervous," she glared at him. He instantly stopped and pulled a chair over to her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed as he took her hand in his and brought them to his lips and kissed them, "how are you doing?" he asked her realizing he was focusing on himself when his focus should be on her.

"Nervous," she laughed uncomfortably.

"Well as far as we know your healthy the baby should be healthy and until we learn other wise we should be fine and if something isn't right we will do whatever we possibly can do to fix it and at the end of the day no matter what I will be hear with you holding your hand," he kissed her.

"Wow," She smiled, "when did you grow up?" she laughed.

"I think it happened when I almost lost the most important thing in my life," He smiled.

Just then the Doctor walked in.

" I'm Dr. Montgomery, and how are we doing today Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass?" Dr. Montgomery asked the young couple.

"Please call me Blair," she smiled politely.

"And please call me Chuck we don't have to be so formal here," he shook her hand.

"Well you took a home pregnancy test and we drew some blood?" she asked Blair.

"Yes I did the test was positive and they took my blood as soon as I changed into the gown," Blair replied.

"Well I have the results right here," She said to the young couple with a smile.

"And?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Chuck," Blair glared at him for interrupting.

"Sorry, what does her results show?" Chuck asked calmly.

"Well your home pregnancy test was correct you are having baby," Dr. Montgomery told them. Both Blair and Chuck instantly had smiles on their faces as they looked at each other so in love. " So Blair when was you last menstrual cycle?" the Doctor asked Blair.

"um I would say about seven weeks ago?" Blair said trying to think back.

"Ok well if you don't mind please put your feet in the stirrups so I can take a look down there," the Doctor said motioning to Chuck to get up off her chair. And Chuck started watching what the Doctor was doing.

"CHUCK BARTHOLOMEW BASS!" Blair shrieked

"what?" Chuck looked at her confused.

"You will not look and stand over by my head," She hissed.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before honey," He gave her a devilish smirk.

"You will never see it again if you don't get over here right now," she said with a sweet smile.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Well at least I know not all of the Chuck Bass I know and love is fully reformed," She laughed right before she quickly tensed up as the doctor started examine her.

"That's not face you make when your with me," he whispered huskily into her ear, Blair shot him a death stare for that comment.

"Well everything looks good you seem to be five weeks along" She said while wheeling in an ultra sound machine, "so you should be due sometime in February so let's do a sonogram," She said as she god her wand out, "Okay Blair now this might be a little cold she said as put some of the gel on to her stomach, "you and Chuck should watch the screen," she said moving the wand on Blair's lower abdomen.

Blair and Chuck were holding hands with their fingers laces together, intently looking at the screen. Suddenly something popped up on the monitor.

"Blair…Chuck," Dr. Montgomery said, "Do you see the little thing fluttering across the monitor," She asked them.

"Yes," they both nodded in unison.

"That little thing fluttering is your baby's heart beat," She told them, "I'll give you guys a moment alone," She said as she walked out and left the couple looking at the monitor.

Blair and Chuck both had tears running down their face as they looked at the screen and then at each other.

"I love you," Chuck whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back as they kissed.

TBC…


	5. It's Been a Fairy Tale in the Making

A/N Okay so I know you all have been waiting patiently for me to update the story my apologies. You know what they say life sometimes just sneaks up on you and well things such as writing had to be put on the back burner. I'm not going to go into details but I had a family in and out of hospital all summer and I was also in Europe for 2 months so to say the least things were very stressful. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and marked my story as a favorite or put it on their alerts. I really appreciate it. So with out further a due Chapter 5.

Chapter 5: It's Been a Fairy Tale in the Making

2 weeks later…

Chuck had asked Nate to come meet him at the corner of 56th and 5th and was waiting patiently for his arrival.

"Hey man," Nate said as he got out of his town car.

"Well Nathaniel I never took you as the type of man who liked to show up fashionably late," Chuck remarked obviously a little annoyed at Nate's tardiness.

"It was the traffic I swear," he smiled, "So where's Blair?" he asked.

"Well she is taking a nap and resting she has been very tired lately so I left her in the hands of Dorota who by the is the only other person besides you who knows Blair is pregnant she has suddenly decided to become superstitious about the pregnancy so she wants to wait till she is four months along before sharing the news, and believe it or not that includes Serena," Chuck said to him really emphasizing not to say anything to Serena.

"I got it man. And besides my mouth has been shut this long," Nate said frustrated.

"Oh pipe down Nathaniel how many times do I have to tell you to stop acting like a child," Chuck looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes we all know you and Blair seem to think I'm a baby and that I am incapable of keeping my mouth shut," Nate rolled his eyes, "So now exactly why is it that your called me down here to-," Nate started to say as he eyed the building with a smile, "Tiffany's?"

"Well because I am exchanging Blair's original to make something custom and besides Harry Winston seems to bring me bad luck," Chuck said as he started to walk into the store.

"Oh good because for a second I thought Blair has made you watch too much Hepburn and you invited me for breakfast" he laughed, " So are you going to pop the question for real this time?" Nate smiled.

"Yes" Chuck said.

"Well why are designing a new one? I mean you got shot over that ring and you kept it all this time are you sure you really want to do that?" Nate asked him.

"Yes," He paused "I tried proposing with that ring twice it just reminds me too much of bad experiences and I want to start fresh and plus I want Blair to be surprised when she see's the new ring hopefully it will have a much better outcome," he smiled.

"Okay man, so why am I here?" Nate asked slightly confused.

"Well you will be the best man of course, and the uncle of my child, and you're my best friend I thought I could use an opinion," Chuck patted him on the back while surveying the area of rings to get inspiration from. Nate Just simply smiled.

"I'm here for you let's do this," Nate laughed.

2 hours later…

Chuck had just finished designing Blair's ring when Chuck's phone started ringing.

"Nate I'm sorry I have to take this it is Blair," Chuck said before stepping aside to take the phone call.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Chuck answered the phone.

"Nothing I just woke up and Dorota said you left and I miss you," Blair said in her I just woke up only a few minutes ago raspy voice.

"I miss you too," He chuckled, "I'm with Nate I had to do a couple errands I'll be back soon I promise," He smiled. The past couple weeks have been amazing and Chuck knew there were going to be bumps down the road but the happiness would never disappear.

"Well where are you maybe I could come meet you guys It's summer I have nothing to do since well my plans changed," she said hesitantly.

"Hey your plans changed for the better," he said offensively.

"They did I wasn't saying they didn't I was just saying that I'm stuck here all by myself and I'm all alone," she whined.

"No you can't come I want you to rest you don't even realize it but you have been so tired lately I really would like for you to rest a bit more or you can go take a walk with Dorota and feed the ducks I just want you to relax," Chuck said trying to prevent her from ruining his big plans.

"Ugh," she sighed, "fine, I'm calling Humphrey to see if he would come and watch a movie with me since my boyfriend is being very protective," She giggled.

"Fine just don't let him know your carrying my child or Serena will kill you when she does find out," He laughed, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too hurry back, I mean Humphrey and me are cool and all and we are friends but I prefer your company much more," She said before hanging up the phone.

"Was that Blair?" Nate asked as Chuck rejoined him with the Jeweler.

"Yes it was she wanted to come down to meet us so I had to tell her to rest and to go to central park and feed the ducks but of course her go to person is now Humphrey" Chuck laughed.

"I never saw the Dan and Blair friendship ever happening," Nate chuckled and Chuck just rolled his eyes.

"Well Archibald it looks like everything is all set here we have one more stop to make," he said walking out of the store.

"Wait we have to make another stop?" Nate asked.

"Actually two more," Chuck said as he quickly brushed by Nate and into the awaiting limo.

A few minutes later the limo pulled up to the Palace.

"Chuck man what are we doing here?" Nate asked looking at the extremely familiar building, the Palace.

"You will see, patience is key," Chuck said as the door man greeted him as he walked into the building heading towards the private elevator with Nate following close behind.

Nate watched Chuck as he pressed a new button on the elevator that had just been installed it was to the second penthouse floor that Chuck started building right after Bart passed away. Nate was really curious as to what he was about to see since Chuck never told anyone what he was doing with that floor, not even Blair.

"Chuck what's going on?" Nate asked seriously getting confused.

"You will see," Chuck smirked as the elevator door opened to reveal what he has been working on.

"Oh My God Chuck, this is unbelievable man," Nate taking in the breath taking penthouse Chuck had built for Blair and himself. It had every bit of both of them in this place all the details matched both Chuck and Blair's personality it was built only for a Bass and Waldorf. "When did you start doing this I mean I know when but I mean when did you decide to make this for Blair?" he asked as he was taking in every detail Chuck took into account, it was as if Chuck had taken one of Blair's scrapbooks of her dream home and made it a reality with a touch of himself put into it.

"This place was always meant for Blair and myself I mean I know I had a rough childhood here but I met Blair here when her dad dragged her along for a meeting with my father plus I'm building her a real life fairytale she might not live in a real castle but the least I could do is give her a palace," he chuckled, he couldn't believe he was about to admit this all to Nate at of all people but he was.

"Well right after my father died and I came back to New York Blair was there for me," he started to tell him.

"Yeah I know I was there too," Nate reminded him.

"Well if you would let me finish," Chuck glared at him as they walked to a couch and sat down, "Well she was there for me and I was in a bad place and very vulnerable."

"Chuck Bass vulnerable?" Nate scoffed.

"Yes and now shut up and listen," Chuck growled before continuing, "and dear old Uncle Jack convinced me to ditch Blair and go out for a wild night, while he told Blair to set up a brunch for me with all the board members for the very next morning. Of course I had no idea and the next day she was there and the board members couldn't find me so went to go help find me. Of course Blair and the board member found me in Bart's office with multiple girls while I was snorting coke. I yelled at her and told her to stop playing wife it was laced with anger and disgust but it was only because I was so high on drugs and embarrassed I didn't mean to say it or for it to come out that way but it did and when I found out that it was Jack who set me up I went to apologize to her and she wouldn't accept my apology and she told me she couldn't do it anymore. That I made the word wife sound like the ugliest word in the world. ," Chuck sighed at the memory, "I couldn't blame her and well obviously I never felt that way and it kind of made me want to prove her wrong that if she were my wife it wouldn't be ugly or the worst thing in the world it be wonderful I decided to build this for us," he said as he looked around his beautiful creation.

"Wait your trying to tell me that you started building this before you could even verbally tell her you loved her?" Nate asked unable to wrap his head around this big piece of information.

"Just because I couldn't get myself to say it then didn't mean I didn't love her," Chuck pointed out to his blond friend.

"So how did you get it perfect Blair used to show me her scrapbook of her dream home all the time when we…you know," Nate didn't want to bring up their past relationship.

"Well if you must know me and Blair pretty much were living together at one point when she was at NYU and we would alternate between places and some nights she would fall asleep and I would lie awake and sometimes I would watch her sleep and sometimes I would be Chuck Bass and snoop around and I found the book and took it to a decorator to create her dream," Chuck smiled.

"Wow," was all Nate could say.

"So do you think she will say yes I'm planning on proposing here. " he looked around with a smile, "the room of course with be filled with pink peonies and tea lights and of course something very unique which we will be picking up from FAO Schwartz that you Nathaniel will be over seeing the delivery of if you don't mind," Chuck told him getting up from the couch.

"Wow," Nate repeated again, "Chuck Bass is a romantic who knew?"

"Blair and if you tell her that you know this about me you're a dead man Archibald dead, and you know I have the resources and the power to put a hit out for you," Chuck glared at him.

"Got it," Nate smiled to himself truly happy for his best friends.

"Now lets go make our last stop," Chuck said as he walked into the elevator.

Mean while at the Waldorf Penthouse Blair had gotten another spout of morning sickness and had sent Dorota to get more ginger ale when Dan Humphrey stepped out of the elevator and into Blair's home.

"Blair?" He called to her.

"Yes I'll be right there," She called back to him as she got up from the bathroom floor and went to the sink to freshen up.

"What will we be watching today?" he called to her from the entertainment room where he was busy looking through the wide selection of movies and genres.

"Hmm, I don't know?" She said emerging from her bedroom as Dan picked a DVD out and looked up to see her sitting on the couch already, pale and clammy.

"Blair are you okay you look like your ill," Dan said trying to be sensitive because after all this was Blair Waldorf and if he said the wrong thing she would rip his head off and feed him to some stray dog because he is from Brooklyn, if he was from the Upper East Side he was pretty certain she would rip his head off and feed him to some pure bred show dog, but no he was from Brooklyn and she most definitely would feed him to a stray mutt.

"No I'm fine," she glared at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her again.

"Yes," she raised her eyebrows at him getting annoyed.

"Seriously your sure, I mean I thought I heard throwing up when I walked in," He looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes Humphrey I'm sure and if you don't stop asking me if I'm okay which I clearly am I will put you back on my "we don't socially interact with list" are we clear?" Blair glared at him.

"Seriously Blair if your sick we can do this another day and I can call Chuck and tell him to come home since you two seem to have gotten back together thanks for letting me know by the way," He rolled his eyes.

"Ok cabbage patch I don't feel like watching a movie anymore I much rather go take a walk to central park and go feed you to the ducks I'm sure they like waffles," Blair got up and grabbed the DVD out his hand and shot him a death glare and picked up another DVD and put it in the DVD player.

"Ughhh… Blair I said no Breakfast at Tiffany's," Dan whined.

"Then you should have stopped asking when I told you to," Blair huffed, "now I'm tired I'm going to lay down I'll call you later," Blair left Dan and went to her bedroom and shut the door.

Chuck was heading home after dropping Nate off at the Empire when his phone went off.

**C**- I think Blair is sick she just went to go take a nap I'm going to leave just take care of her.

-**D**

Chuck laughed and rolled his eyes.

**D-** Thank you Humphrey

**-C**

Chuck's phone buzzed again.

**C-** I'm glad Blair chose you, take care of her,

**-D**

Chuck smiled.

**D-** I will and thank you.

**-C**

A few minutes later Chuck exited the limo and walked into the Waldorf penthouse and went right into Blair's room, where his Queen B was fast asleep. Chuck quickly took his shoes, tie and jacket off and slipped carefully into bed with Blair and just watched her sleep.

TBC..


	6. Future Fairy tale

A/N : Thank you for all the lovely review I'm back at school and will be starting an internship soon so right now things are hectic I promise I will thank each and everyone one of you just bare with me please. I hope you like this new chapter WARNING: it's pretty cheesy. And of course please Read and Review xoxo

Chapter 6: Future Fairy tale

1 week later (Blair is now 2 months pregnant)…

"S when are you coming home?" Blair whined to Serena on the phone, "I have so much to tell you about and you never have time to talk."

"I'm coming home soon I promise the movie wraps in about a week or two depending how the shoots goes so I should be home in three weeks," Serena said tiredly.

"You said the latest the movie wraps is in two weeks why would you be coming back in three?" Blair asked her suspiciously.

"Because B they have me working here like some dog and I could use a week of relaxation before coming back to the hustle and bustle of Upper East Side," Serena sighed.

"Well I need you here as soon as it is over a lot of things have changed here and I need my best friend where she belongs," Blair simply told Serena.

"Well I know that your no longer getting married to a prince and from what I heard you have been shacking up with my step-brother for the past few weeks," Serena giggled.

"Yes all that is true but there's a lot more to it then that and it can't be discussed on the phone so that is why I need you here with me so I can tell you all the juicy details," Blair told her.

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?" Serena asked her confused.

"Because I can't just trust me on this," Blair replied coolly.

"Fine," Serena huffed, "But when I get back your treating me to a spa day,"

"Deal," Blair squealed, "but listen I have to get ready Chuck is going to be home from work any minute and he is sneaking me out for the night so I have to get dressed," Blair smiled to herself.

"Oh B I'm so happy that you guys are back together," Serena squealed.

"Bye S."

"Bye B."

Once Blair ended the call she quickly went over to her large walk in closet to get pick out the perfect outfit for tonight. The only problem was she had no idea where Chuck was going to take her, she could only assume some where very quiet since she wasn't ready to make a public appearance any sort of public appearance since she called off the royal wedding.

"Blair," Chuck called as he walked into the penthouse.

"Yes," She called from her bedroom.

Chuck smirked knowing just where to find his girl, he quickly put his briefcase down and walked over into Blair's bedroom and right into her closet.

"Blair what are you doing?" he asked as he watched her turn her closet upside down.

"What does it look like I'm doing Bass," She paused to glare at him, "I don't know where your taking me so I don't know what to wear and it would be helpful if you spoiled the surprise and just told me where we are going so I could get dressed accordingly," she said while gazing at the new Marc Jacobs dress she bought the other day online at Gilt.

"Well I'm not spoiling anything," Chuck said as he walked further into the closet and took the hanger from Blair and put the dress back into the closet, "what your wearing is perfect and besides were leaving right now," He kissed her.

"No were not I look like I'm going out for brunch it's Saturday night I need to change," She insisted

"No you don't and it's my surprise for you so I say what your wearing is perfect," He smiled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out while Blair had only a brief second to grab her white vintage chanel quilt bag.

A little while later….

Chuck's limo stopped at the back entrance of the Palace.

"Chuck what are we doing here?" She questioned him.

"Blair it's a surprise you know I can't tell you that," He smirked as Arthur came around and opened the door for them.

"Bass this better be good," She glared at him as he helped her out of the car.

"Trust me it's good," He said as the walked into the beautiful building. Chuck and Blair walked handed in hand to the private elevator, which they have had many fun times in. Blair watched Chuck as he press a new button in the elevator which read BPH.

"Seriously Chuck what is going on? I know you have been working on that second penthouse floor for years but you don't let anyone up there or tell anyone including me what you do there, what's going on?" She looked at him seriously.

"You will see," He smiled as the elevator doors opened.

Blair instantly froze when she turned around and saw the breathtaking sight in front of her. She didn't know what this was but it looked exactly like one of the room s she created in one of her taken out of one of her scrapbooks. The whole Place was dimly lit with tea lights and the room was filled with pink peonies. Blair couldn't believe her eyes this had to be a dream.

"Chuck," She whispered unable to find her voice.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he guided her out of the elevator and into the new penthouse.

All Blair could do was nod her head yes.

"Well there is more," Chuck said as he guided her in to the living room that was even more extravagant then she ever could have envisioned. Once Blair realized what this was tears automatically started to roll down her face. And as soon as she got a glimpse of the two gigantic teddy bears ,

.

Blair started to have tears roll down her face when she saw that in the middle of the penthouse

there were two gigantic teddy bears, one had a lavender bow tie and the other had a lavender headband with a bow each bear holding a small box. Blair couldn't help herself anymore and the tears kept falling from her face.

"Blair," "Chuck said looking at her with tears rolling down her cheek, "I love you so much," He started to say as he quickly took each box that was resting comfortably with each giant toy while as he gracefully got down one knee. "And I don't even know where to begin to tell you happy you make me. I have known you pretty much all my life and for the record I have always loved you, it just took me a long time to figure out what I always felt for you was love " he said with a bashful smile, "You were the little girl who came bouncing in to my penthouse with her father and began to light up my world at the age of four. All the times that my father left me on your doorstep to jet off on business trips you always knew what to say to me. Aand believe it or not as much as I protested your taste in bedtimes stories you did teach me about fairytales, I always wished I could be your prince even when your eyes were set on someone much brighter than me. You're the one who taught me that anyone can change that people have many different layers, in fact you showed me that the night you danced for me at at Victrola, it's the night I truly fell deeply in love with you. I always knew who you were deep down inside and that night you finally showed me. I fell in love with you, Blair, I Chuck Bass fell so deeply in love with you.," He paused for a moment trying to get his thoughts together, "I was so scared that once you saw me you would run away and never look back, I was so scared to have my heart broken by you that I never fully let you in. I know now that was the biggest mistake I ever made with you. I thought it was better if I shielded you from my darkness, but you were never your not scared of me and I know you can handle all my flaws and and trust me there are many, but I'm going to let you in, I'm going to let you be there to support me and I'll always support you." He said as he wiped some the tears from her eyes, ". You have always dreamed of living a fairytale," Chuck said as Blair smiled still cryingChuck was looking at Blair who was smiling with tears running down her face, "In fact you had a prince, and I'm well, I'm your dark knight, I grew up in the dark always in the shadows of other's always willing and ready to take down anyone that ever dared to hurt you even though sometimes I may have been the one plotting against you, " He chuckled, "I will protect you Blair and it took you loving me realize that this dark knight doesn't have to be living in the darkness he can live in the light with you and he may not ever be a prince but he can most certainly be your king," He finally opened one of the boxes to reveal a card key, "Blair Waldorf you have always been my Queen B and this," He said gesturing to the penthouse, "is all for you, and what's a queen without a beautiful palace?" and then Chuck placed the key to their palace in her hand and then opened the other box to reveal a beautiful tiffany engagement ring, "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you do me the honor and be wife and make my fairytale come true? Will you marry me?" Chuck said as he himself started choking up.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes," Blair frantically nodded her head, "Chuck Bass that has always been my dream, Yes!" She started to cry harder as he got up and slipped the magnificent piece of jewelry on her ring finger.

"I love you," He whispered right before he kissed her roughly on her lips and held her closely.

"I love you too, I can't believe you did all this for me you built me my dream house," she paused looking arounds and noticing the cute giant stuffed toy bears again, "and are those adorable bears for the baby? I mean how did you do all this I'm sorry I'm just so shocked" Blair said as she became distracted trying to absorb everything that just happened.

"The big bears are for our little prince or princess. And when and how I made your dream househouse is a secret," He smiled against her lips

"I'll pry it out of you one day," she giggled as he started to he pepper her neck with kisses, "I'm just too in awe right now," She smiled as Chuck lifted her up and started to carry her to their new bedroom.

"You can try," he mumbled as he lay her down on the king size bed. Blair pulled him by the tie and kissed him passionately, eliciting a moan from him. Chuck quickly unbuckled his pants; his hands soon were around Blair finding the zipper to her dress.

"Chuck," Blair moaned.

"Yes baby," He said as he started to take her dress off.

"Don't get mad, but can you please stop?" Blair said hesitantly.

Chuck immediately stopped and looked at Blair with concern, "What's wrong is it the baby?"

"Well sort of," She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting nervous.

"Don't laugh," She looked at him embarrassed.

"I promise I won't laugh," he swore to her.

"Ok it's just that I'm starving can we eat first I know I'm killing the romantic mood. I sorry. It's just that I'm so hungry I can barely think," She told him sheepishly.

"Then let's get something to eat," he smiled, "We have the rest of our lives to make love to each other," He smiled as he zipped her dress back up.

"I love the sound of that but and we also have allthe rest of the night," She winked at him as she got up from the bed, "so where's the dining room?" She smiled at him.

Chuck jumped up from the bed still just in he boxers, "right this way," he said as he guided her through their brand new home and into the dining room where dinner was already waiting for them.

TBC…


	7. Best friends reunite

A/N: Sorry I didn't respond to review yet again I have had a lot going on right now But please review I always read them and love hearing what you think. I have a few chapter written already so as soon as I know you guys want more I will be posting :) . I'm also going to make it my mission to respond to all the reviews for this chapter. Also thank you to everyone who alerted my story or marked it as a favorite. It means the world. Please R&R

Chapter 7: Best Friends reunite

One week later… (Blair is 9 weeks along).

Blair was lounging in her new living room reading the latest issue of Vogue while waiting for her best friend to arrive.

"Chuck," Blair called out.

"Yes," he replied simply as he came out of their bedroom trying to put on one of his cuff links.

"Serena is going to be here any minute and I don't want you to be late for your meeting," she smiled as she got up to help him with his cuff link.

"Well someone was a little feisty this morning and you know how I can't help but please my soon to be wife," he winked at her.

"Well I can't help it if you make me lose control all the time your just too sexy," She giggled.

"Ok then," He said as they walked over the main entrance, "the meeting shouldn't take too long so I'll be back soon if all goes according to plan," he smiled as he gave her a kiss. Just then the elevator door opened and out walked a tan and bubbly Serena who just witnessed the sweet embrace of her step-brother and best friend.

She was instantly drawn to the big sparkle of a diamond on Blair's finger that was currently wrapped around Chuck's neck and she continued to kiss him.

"OH-MY-GOD!" Serena screamed as she instantly ran over to Blair and pushed a frazzled Chuck out of the way.

"Hey sis, nice to see you," Chuck said with no reply as Serena started dragging Blair away, "Okay then I'll see you later," He smiled to himself before grabbing his briefcase and heading into the elevator.

"I can't believe it! you guys just got back together and you guys are already engaged!" Serena exclaimed, "I mean I know you called off the wedding, I think everyone knows that," she said carefully trying not to mention the whole media circus it had set off.

"Well things happen S," Blair said calmly trying to not get offended by her best friend.

"I see that," Serena said as she finally took in her surroundings, "This place looks just like your old scrapbook, you used to be obsessed with."

"It's because it is," Blair smiled, "Chuck made me my dream home and last week he surprised me with this penthouse and proposed right here," Blair said as she got lost in the memory, "it was so amazing and special S," Blair chirped.

"Wow that's amazing B I'm so happy for you," Serena smiled. "So tell me everything, like what happened with the prince and how did this all happen? it's just I'm having such a hard time wrapping my head around it all," Serena said, "I mean I don't even know what happened that made you call off the wedding we barely talked these past couple weeks," Serena said with some sadness in her voice.

"Well I have been having trouble wrapping my head around it all, I mean where do I begin," Blair said with a sigh.

"From the beginning usually is the best way to start off," Serena laughed.

"Ok so if I'm starting from the beginning it would start when I was four years old and my father had a business meeting with Bart Bass," She giggled.

"You know what I meant," Serena playfully glared at her.

"Ok well you know everything that happened up until the Gala at Constance you know about the whole Russell Thorpe thing and how Chuck saved me you know that also you also know how we hung out at a Bar Mitzvah and had an amazing time and the Chuck brought me back gave his blessing to Louis," Blair sighed.

"Yes I know all that but how does this have anything to do with where you are now?" Serena asked confused.

"First of all it has everything to do with where we are now because it's Chuck Bass, the love of my life and I also didn't tell you everything," Blair looked at her.

"What didn't you tell me?" Serena said quietly.

"That night I realized I wanted to be with Chuck," Blair paused as Serena sat quietly staring at her best friend.

" And I had sex with him that night, Chuck was coming with me for support as I was planning on breaking it off with Louis in order to be with him," Blair started to get teary eyed, "and well Chuck surprised me and told me that I had to let him go and that I'm strong and that he will always love me and he told me I deserved to be happy," a tear rolled down Blair's cheek.

"Oh B, why didn't you tell me this," Serena said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"So what happened that made you come back and call off the wedding?" Serena asked cautiously.

"Well I was really upset about Chuck and I know I had to try and see if this was what I really wanted and so when I was leaving to go with Louis I realized I was late," Blair looked up into Serena's eyes, "and so I took a pregnancy test, and well I didn't want anyone to know and you called me into your room and everyone showed up so I didn't have time to look at it and threw it into the trash. So when I was on the royal family yacht I got so sick I basically spent five days in the bathroom throwing up, I told everyone it was seasickness," Blair laughed.

"B you don't get sea sick," Serena started to laugh as well.

"I know that, you know that, Nate knows that, and most importantly Chuck knows that and Louis doesn't he doesn't really know me, he could never call out my bullshit and plus I wasn't sea sick," Blair said seriously.

"So?" Serena said encouraging Blair to continue.

"So I knew what was wrong with me and told Louis that he is an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to be his princess, but I love someone else and I have something very important that belongs to him," Blair smiled as her hands fell to her still flat stomach, "I'm not suppose to tell anyone yet but I'm too excited not to tell you. S I'm pregnant," Blair smiled, "me and Chuck are going to be having a baby," She squealed.

"Oh B," Serena squealed as she hugged her friend even tighter.

"So did the right thing and I broke it off. This was the sign I have been searching for finally telling me who I truly belong with. And the truth is I already knew who I belonged with. So after I told Louis the truth I came straight home and sent Nate a 911 text telling him Chuck needs to come home right away," Blair said proudly.

"You didn't," Serena gasped, "Blair the boys must of have been freaking out."

"I did. What else was I suppose to do I needed Chuck to come home and I needed him to come home sober and without a new girl clinging to his arm," Blair told her honestly.

"And then what happened," Serena asked.

"Then I told him and we have been together ever since," She smiled as she looked at her new engagement ring.

"Okay I have to ask this and don't get mad," Serena said carefully.

"What," Blair glared at her friend.

"How are you so sure it's Chuck's baby?" Serena asked.

"Well Ms. Van Der Woodsen I don't know if you can really handle the answer to that question," Blair said with a devious smirk.

"Eww,no never mind. Okay so your sure," Serena laughed as she shook her head.

"Yes I am certain, and besides I think only the devil's spawn could only cause such morning sickness." Blair smiled.

"Let's go out and celebrate," Serena said as she grabbed her bag heading towards the elevator, when she turned around Blair was nowhere in sight, "Blair," Serena called.

Serena figured Blair went into her bedroom so she put down her bag and made her way through the beautiful new penthouse and found the only room with the door closed.

"Blair," she said as knocked on the door. There still wasn't any response so Serena carefully turned the doorknob and opened the bedroom door to see her best friend in tears.

"B what's wrong?" Serena asked really confused.

"I can't go out," Blair cried.

"Why not, of course you can," Serena said really confused.

"I haven't gone out in public since I have come home. The paparazzi and gossip girl are going to pounce and destroy me as soon as I step outside," Blair cried, "I'm pregnant and now I'm engaged again and they are going to call me awful things and think I'm just marrying Chuck because I'm pregnant I can't go outside Serena," Blair cried harder.

"Yes you can, I mean you did go out otherwise how did you go to the Doctors or how did Chuck manage to get you over here when he proposed?" Serena asked concerned.

"We made special arrangements with security they take me through the back doors," Blair admitted, "and we order in dinner or Chuck brings a Chef in to cook for us and of course everyone who is involved in helping me is signed to a confidentiality agreement." Blair said wiping tears from her face.

"And Chuck thinks this is okay?" Serena asked surprised.

"No he doesn't it's probably one of the only things we fight about lately, but once news broke that I called off the wedding they started hounding him about my where abouts and if he is the reason the royal wedding was called off," Blair sighed finally collecting herself, "and it wasn't just him it was also Nate, Dan, Eric, Lily, Rufus and in France they have been pestering my parents not to mention one tabloid went all the way to Queens and knocked on Dortoa's door," Blair started to chuckle, "She told them off and how she knows people back in Poland who would have know problem getting blood on their hands," Both girls started to laugh.

"So when was this?" Serena asked.

"That was right when I came back to New York and then it died down," Blair said simply.

"Ok so now you can go out and I can see why Chuck wants you to go out and stop hiding," Serena stated.

"First of all S I am not hiding!" Blair screamed, "it started up again three days ago they swarmed the front entrance of the Palace because they saw Dorota frequently coming here all week as well as Chuck," Blair said agitated.

"Well you can't hide here forever," Serena said sternly.

"I know that but I can't go out," Blair protested.

"I'm going to take care of this let's not forget I did do PR for a while," Serena said as she took out her phone.

C- You need to come back home right away Blair needs to get out of penthouse, we need to figure out a strategy.

-S

Moment's later Serena's phone went off.

S- I know and I'm turning the limo around right now

-C

"Well we are going to celebrate and we are going to do damage control," Serena said with a bright smile.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked curiously.

"You'll see until then, we have Chuck's… I mean your personal Chef here to cook us lunch," She smiled as she pulled Blair up from the bed.

The girls were in the home theater watching Breakfast at Tiffany's after eating lunch.

"Serena?" Blair said softly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you excited about becoming an Aunt?" Blair asked.

"Of course I am, I'm ecstatic I can't wait to go shopping and buy baby clothes and throw you a shower and baby sit, of course I am why would you think I wasn't?" Serena asked confused.

"Well because when I told you I was having a baby you didn't scream out I'm going to be an Aunt, I kind of pictured you doing that," She said simply.

"Well the way you told me you pregnant you also told me a lot of other things on top of that it was kind of hard to take it all in B," She said with a sweet smile.

"Well I guess I kind of dropped a bomb on you," Blair laughed realizing she was being irrational, "but I also want you to be the maid of honor at my wedding," Blair squealed.

"Oh you mean there was a chance I wasn't going to be?" Serena said dramatically.

"You never know," Blair laughed.

"Well did you and Chuck talk about the date yet or any of that stuff," Serena asked.

"No," Blair said with a sad look on her face, "I can't do anything no baby shower, no engagement announcement, no engagement party, no wedding date," She said sadly, "I can't even go out Serena my parents only know that I'm pregnant and surprisingly my mother is taking this whole situation well I'm sure Cyrus had something to do with that, believe it or not that man is probably the best thing that ever happened to our relationship and they have been very supportive I didn't tell them about the engagement yet. And the only other person who knows everything is Nate," Blair sighed.

"Hold up you told Nate before me!" Serena nearly shrieked.

"Did someone say my name," Nate said as he walked in with Chuck right behind him.

"Nate," Serena yelled as she jumped up from the comfy chair and ran into his arms for hug.

"Wow sis that wasn't the same greeting I got from you and guessing from what I heard you girls talking about Blair told you the big news and you don't even bother saying congratulations to your favorite step-brother," Chuck amused as he made his way to sit next to Blair.

"Congrats, Mozel Tov! Are you happy now," Serena chirped as she and Nate sat down next to their friend, "and for the record you can't be my favorite if you're my only step-brother," Serena smiled wickedly.

"Oh that's not true I think Humphrey is now wearing the title of step-brother as well or do you take that title away when you two are back sleeping together?" Chuck said as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Fine Chuck you're my favorite step-brother whom by the way is actually my adopted brother if you want to get so technical," Serena laughed.

"Oka enough about that. What are you doing home so early?" Blair asked confused.

"Well Serena texted me about something of the up most importance," Chuck said as he tucked a piece of Blair's hair behind her ear.

"And what's that?" She asked him.

"Getting you out of this damn penthouse so we can start planning and celebrating our life together," Chuck said as he gave her a sweet peck on the lips, "this is long over due and I should have done it the second you got home," He said taking out his phone.

"Okay and why is Nate here?" Blair asked eyeing the blondie sitting on the couch.

"Because my family is in politics and we have an amazing public relations team, trust me the Vanderbilt's need it or else our perfect political family would be in shambles." He chuckled.

"Ok why do I need a whole team of people?" Blair asked concerned.

"Because while you have been staying here the tabloids never died down I have Dorota go out every morning and discard the newspapers and magazines," Chuck admitted.

"What have they been saying Bass?" Blair said angry.

"Nothing too bad really, just that you cheated on the prince and ran back to me." He said waiting for her response.

"I didn't run back!" She yelled.

"Shhh Baby it will be fine," Chuck told her, "I will make sure of it."

"How did they even get this information?" She asked.

"Blair come on really now ?" Nate said amazed at how clueless she was being, "and you guys are convinced I'm the dumb one who do you think told the press?" Nate asked her seriously.

It took a minute before realization hit her "Louis?" She said in shock, "but he wouldn't, he… he couldn't have."

"Well you clearly have never fallen deeply in love with yourself," He tried to joke with her to cheer her up.

"I just really can't believe he would do this to me," she cried.

"I will take care of it," Chuck said trying to reassure that Chuck Bass can take care of anything and everyone including a royal.

"No we will take care of it," Serena said as she patted her best friend lovingly on the back.

After several hours everything had been settled that when Blair finally did start to leave the penthouse she would not be hassled by the paparazzi or reporters. And since Blair wasn't ready to step out tonight the four best friends decided to lighten the mood by playing monopoly and ordering in food. They all were sitting on the floor in the living room, Nate was on one side of the board and Serena on another while Chuck was sitting with Blair on his lap.

"So guy's when do you want to get married?" Nate asked.

"I want to get married before the baby is born and before I start to show," Blair yawned.

"I would get married tomorrow if we could but I plan on giving her everything she wants, I want it to be special," Chuck kissed the top of her head and she smiled satisfied with his answer.

"So that means you would only have a couple weeks to plan a whole wedding and engagement party and everything else that come along with it." Serena said shocked.

"I think now that the media won't tare me to shreds I think were going to pay a visit to your mom she does throw lovely parties and she pays attention to details like I do and she also is still is under house arrest so I figured we hire Mackenzie Harrington to be our wedding planner and the two of them could work together, but then again I'm not sure what we're going to do I mean it takes time to plan the kind of wedding I want " Blair said tiredly.

"I think my Mom would really love that I think she is going to be so beyond excited about everything," Serena said with a bright smile.

"Blair Bear," Chuck whispered as Nate rolled the dice, "your tired let's go to bed."

"No," she whispered as closed her eyes, "Keep playing I want to stay."

"Okay," He said as Nate just landed on their property, "pay up Nathaniel, " He chuckled. It was then that Chuck noticed that Blair was sound asleep in his arms.

"Aww B fell asleep," Serena whispered.

"Yeah she has been exhausted lately the book says it's normal," Chuck said while looking down at her.

"Dude your seriously reading pregnancy books?" Nate said in disbelief.

"Of course I am Nathaniel I'm the one who got her pregnant I'm going to support her all the way through this and I'm also going to be a hands on parent so yes I am reading pregnancy books. Do have a problem with that?" Chuck asked.

"No man I was just asking a damn question no need to get all defensive," Nate shrugged.

"I'm impressed Chuck," Serena smiled at her step-brother, "you really love her don't you?"

"Of course I do," He smiled as he stroked her arm gently, "she is the only person I would do all this for better yet she is the only person I want to do this for."

"We know," Nate smiled.

"Chuck," Blair whispered half asleep.

"Hmm," Chuck moaned.

"Bed," She said as closed her eyes again.

"Please excuse me I'm going to carry her to the bedroom," Chuck said carefully lifting up a sleeping Blair.

"It's no problem," Serena smiled, "Me and Nate will clean up."

"Okay, thank you," Chuck said as he started to walk away, "We will see you at dinner tomorrow."

"Yes," Serena smiled as Nate just nodded his head before Chuck carried Blair to their bedroom.

TBC…


	8. Waffles Are A Dead Give Away

A/N: sorry for the long wait I haven't abandoned this story so just please bare with me this story is still very much a go. Please read and review if you want me to continue.

Chapter 8: Waffles Are A Dead Give Away

The next day…

"Chuck," Blair whined coming out of the closet with a frustrated expression.

"What's wrong babe?" Chuck said as he walked towards her.

"My dress is getting tight on me," She frowned.

"Well that's just because our baby is growing," he smiled as he gently caressed her still flat belly.

"I guess it just makes me feel like I'm fat," She pouted.

"You will never be fat and if you ever were I would still love you and crave for you and need you," He said before kissing her tenderly.

"That's good to know," She smiled, "but as soon as we have our baby and the doctor says I can work out again you are getting me the best personal trainer out there and my body will be better then ever," She smiled.

"With our sex life I'm pretty sure it's all the work out you need," He winked at her. Blair playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Oh and by the way I thought we weren't going to tell anyone about the baby until you were four months along," Chuck said changing the subject.

"Oh well it's Serena and well she wanted to know how we got back together it's part of the story and besides Nate already knew, it was only a matter of time before he spilled to her," She said as she walked over to her vanity to sit down.

"I wasn't going to say anything last night about it but I'm not surprised," He mused as he went over to his night stand and picked up his watch, "So Who else knows about it?" Chuck as he stopped trying to put on his Piguet watch to meet Blair's gaze in the reflection of her vanity mirror.

"No one else besides Nate, Serena and of course Dorota," Blair started getting defensive.

"Oh really because you know I know when your lying," He said as he walked toward her, "because your mouth does that thing where it doesn't quite match your eyes," he said as he gently spun her chair around to face him.

"Seriously Chuck no one else knows," She continued to protest even though he could see in her eyes she definitely told other people.

"So if I made a call to lets say…" Chuck said smirking as he took out his phone and went through the contacts, "Cyrus he wouldn't go on and on congratulating me on the new joy we're about to bring into the world?" Chuck said amused.

"Fine I may have told my parents, but their my parents Chuck I wasn't going to be able to tell them in person and besides I needed to know if mother suffered such horrible morning sickness," She confessed as she turned her chair back around to resume the application of her blush.

"And you see this whole time we were worried about Nate telling the world when the one we should have been worried about letting the cat out of the bag was you," He laughed as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're not mad?" She asked him as she put down the make up brush.

"Of course not, you're the one who wanted to be superstitious and I'm not going to lie I liked the idea of it," He said as he finally got his watch on , "So does that mean we get to tell my family tonight during brunch?"

"Um… Well I still want to try and wait till I'm four months along before we start telling people but that wouldn't be fair to you since my family knows and yours doesn't So I guess we could tell them today," She said rationally.

"No if you still don't want people knowing yet I'm going respect that even if you slipped up and told a few people," He told her, "I love Lily and she is the only mother I have ever known but I can wait to tell her and knowing Lily she won't be offended by it."

"Thank you," She smiled as she finished the final touches on her face.

A few minutes later the young couple were lounging in their living room reading the news paper when Blair suddenly put down her paper and looked over at Chuck who was reading the Wall Street Journal.

"Chuck?"

She asked.

"What?" he said as he put down the paper to give her his full attention.

"Well "Honestly last night I was thinking about our wedding it and realized if I want the wedding I always dreamed of there is no way we could pull it off in time before I start showing," She sighed.

"What are you trying to say?" he looked at her curiously. He asked her as he sat down on the bed and watched her apply her makeup.

"I'm trying to say is we have to figure out what we really want. I mean I want the big wedding and everything that comes along with it, but I also don't want to be a fat pregnant bride, or have a baby or have a child and not be married to you," She said as she scooted closer to him on the couch.

Said while she put on her mascara.

"So what are you trying to say ? Do you want elope?" He asked surprised.

"No, well maybe and then once the baby is born we can have the big wedding," She sighed disappointed in what her options were at the moment.

"What ever you want," He said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her, "as long as at the end of the day you will be my wife I'll be happyyou will be my wife I'm happy," he whispered in her ear.

"We can talk about it later I think right now we might be running late for brunchWell we can talk about it more later," She smiled as she looked at his watch.

"Well then are Are you ready to accompany me to Lily's?" He said getting up from the couch . " are you ready to go out the front door?" he asked her as he gavegiving her his arm.

She looked up at his arm and then looked up into his eyes before reaching for him, "I'm nervous," she admitted.

"I know and that's why I am not going to let you do this by yourself and I have a security team in place if things get out of hand and I promise you I wont let go of your hand for one second," he smiled as she finally took his hand and got up from the couch and walked towards the elevator. his seat.

"Let's do this," she said as she released a deep breath as they got into the elevator.

As soon as the young couple stepped out of their building the paparazzi instantly had their flashesd going off as reporters tried to get questions their hard hitting questions answered by the young couple who were trying to make their way through the crowded entrance .

"Ms. Waldorf," One young reporter from TMZ yelled, "is it true that you left Prince Louis of Monaco the Prince for Mr. Bass the acting CEO of Bass Industries?"

"Is it true you left the Prince of Monaco alone on a yacht?" another reporter shouted.

"Were you even really in love with the Prince or was this all for media attention," A male reporter asked.

"Don't listen to them," Chuck whispered in her ear clearly aggravated by the questions they were asking her. Chuck signaled for his security team to make a clear path for them so they could safely make it into the he got his security team to clear the path for them to make it into the limo safely.

Just as Blair was about to get into the infamous black vehicle she turned around and faced the crazy circus playing out in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Chuck looked at her slightly concerned.

"I will only say this once," She said in a loud empowering voice as she was taking in the sight lookingof all the people who wanted piece of her at everyone who wanted a piece of her, "I know that many things have been swirling around the media about me these past few weeks and I am not go to deny or comment on any of it." She paused and looked back at Chuck who still had a look of concern and worry plastered all over his face before turning her focus back to the media, "I'm in a happy place and nothing you say about me or my family and friends could ever take away from any of it, so sell your stupid papers say what you will about me, but the people who know me know I'm not the person your painting me as I'm Blair Waldorf and you should all do your research on what that actually means" she said proudly before waving her left hand so that maybe some of the photographers could get a glimpse of her ring when they would look back at the pictures they took.

Blair then gracefully got into the limousine with Chuck getting in after her. Chuck was so proud of her and just looked at her and smiled.

"Well that wasn't so horrible," She giggled looking at Chuck who was still smiling.

He was so proud of her and it was one of the reasons why he loved her so much unlike most people who thought of Blair Waldorf as being weak he only saw her for being strong.

"I would say that only Blair Waldorf soon to be Bass could ever be so brave and powerful," He said with a smirk .

"Well with you by my side I don't feel like hiding or being weak," She smiled as she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"For the record." Chuck looked at her, "I never thought of you as weak, ever," he said be for pressing his lips into hers.

After several minutes of a Chuck and Blair make out session Blair pulled away from his embrace.

"Chuck," She Blair whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I think your going to laugh when I say this but, I think we should get married after we have the baby," She smiled.

"Really?" he said shocked.

"Yes really," she smiled.

"What about the whole not being married and having a baby thing," he questioned her.

"Like you have been saying were not following a fairy tale in a book were living our own fairy tale and in ours we get married after we have the baby," She smiled sweetly.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked curiously.

"I realized that I'm going to start showing soon and If I'm so occupied with planning the best wedding New York has ever seen and I wouldn't be able to enjoy being pregnant," she sighed leaning back in his arms, "the pregnancy books I have been reading say that I should be enjoying this time so I think I should focus on this," She said snuggling into the crook of his neck comfortably.

"Well then I agree," He said as he kissed her head.

"So are going to tell Lily about the engagement and the Baby or just the engagement since Serena and Nate already know?" Chuck asked.

"Well I also told my mom and Cyrus and Daddy and Roman," She admitted.

"When?" he asked surprised.

"Yesterday morning when you were in the shower," She said simply.

"So I'm guessing you are no longer superstitious?" He asked her.

"I didn't say I wasn't but it's my parents I couldn't help it," She squealed.

"So we tell Lily now?" He asked again.

"I guess," She shrugged.

"How about we wait," he said sensing she didn't really want to share that piece of big news today.

"Are you sure, I mean it's Lily she's your family?" She asked concerned.

"I know and she still will be family if we wait," He smiled.

Just then the limo came to a stop and Arthur got out of the car. With in seconds the door was opened and Chuck and Blair got out and made there way into the Van der Woodsen residence

Once they got off the elevator Blair's the senses were overwhelmed with the aroma of waffles.

"Lily," Chuck called, "We're here," he said as he took Blair's hand and guided her into the dining room.

"Oh Charels," Lily said gettinggetting up from the table and made her way coming over to hug her adopted son, "I'm so glad you finally brought Blair with you," She whispered in to his ear before kissing his cheek before paying attention to Blair.

"Hi Lily," Blair said giving her future mother in law a hug and kiss.

"I'm so happy you two are back together," She chimed as she made her way back to her seat. While the young couple took seat across from her at the dining room table.

Just then Rufus came in with a tray of fresh waffles he just made followed by Dan and Eric.

"I think were all happy you too are back together," Rufus laughed.

"Agreed," Eric smiled as he patted ing Chuck on the back before he sat as he sat down next to Lily.

"Humphrey," Chuck said with a smirk, "thank you for keeping Blair busy the other day."

"No problem man," He said as he sat down next to Rufus and poured himself a mimosa. Dan He looked at Blair and instantly noticed the big new rock on her finger.

"Blair do have some news you want share with the rest of us?" Dan looked at her knowingly. Blair looked at Chuck and smiled.

"Yes we do," Chuck said.

"Lily and Rufus we have come here to tell you guys that Blair and I me and Blair are engaged," He said with a huge unlike Chuck smile.

"Oh my god," Lily squealed with delight with happy tears in her eyes, "I'm so happy for you Charles your father would be so proud of you, I'm so proud of you," She smiled as she got up to hug him and Blair."

"Congratulations," Rufus said happily.

"Wow I always thought of Blair Waldorf as a sister and now she actually will be," Eric said with a smile as he got up to go hug ged Blair.

"So that's why you needed to use me as a distraction?" Dan laughed, "you were off buying her a ring."

"Very perceptive Humphrey," Chuck chuckled, "but I not just buying her a ring I designed it for her.".

"Well this all happened so quickly," Lily commented.

"Not really this was the third time," Chuck admitted.

"No it was the first time you actually got to the part where you say got say will you marry me," Blair smiled brightly.

"Correction this was my third attempt and this time we are both on the same page," He said kissing her cheek.

"I'm starving," Blair said eyeing the plate of waffles, "Rufus can you please pass me one of your famous waffles," she said sweetly. Dan just eyed her wearily knowing Blair hates waffles.

"Of course," He said passing her one of his f amous home made waffles.

"Well I think this calls for a toast," Lily said while pouring some more of the mimosa into her flute.

"Yes," Rufus said surprisingly very excited for the couple as he poured some into his flute and passed the pitcher to Dan.

"Blair," Dan said grabbing her attention, "Would you like me to pour you some?" he asked.

Blair looked nervously at Chuck before replying, "Yes, thank you Daniel," She smiled.

Once everyone had thereir glasses filled Lily stood up with her flute in hand.

"To my son Charles I know that I may not have given birth to you but you are mine in my heart and I love you and to my future daughter in law Blair I wish you both all the best and a life filled with happiness and joy," She paused and looked at the couple who her were busy looking intently into intently looking at each others in the eyes, "Cheers," She said as they all clinked there glasses, and took a sip except for Blair. Everyone at the table noticed Blair not take a sip of her drink and looked at her confused.

"You know Blair they say it's bad luck when there is a toast and you don't take a sip," Lily said. Blair looked at Chuck for help while Dan watched Blair and Chucks and Dan watched there exchange and everything started to make sense.

"Your pregnant," Dan blurted out. Both Chuck and Blair's heads instantly turned to look at Dan with shocked faces, "It all makes sense now," Dan laughed.

"Charles is this true?" Lily asked excitedly. Chuck looked over at Blair who nodded her head.

"Yes Lily it is true we are having a baby," He smiled as he took Blair hand in his.

"Oh this is so great," She beamed.

"We'd like to think so," Blair said excitedly.

"Wow a wedding and baby you two work fast," Eric joked.

"Congratulations Chuck, Blair" Rufus said taking a bite out of his waffle.

"Dan?" Blair looked at him. He still was in shock.

"Sorry that's great news guys," Dan said with a polite smile.

"Thank you," Blair replied.

"Chuck do you want to tell Lily the other good news?" Blair asked him.

"Yes," He smiled taking a sip of his drink, "We so me and Blair have been talking and since we have so much going on and your still under house arrest we thought we could help out Rufus by taking you off his hands and letting you help plan our engagement party and baby shower."

"Thank you," Rufus instantly said, "she has been driving me nuts."

Lily shot Rufus a glare before she lit up with a smile, "It would be an honor, have you figured out a date yetcalled the time yet?"

"No," Blair said almost instantly, "we haven't yet."

"Well then if you will excuse me I have phone call to make to the Times," She said getting up from the table to make the phone call.

After Brunch with Lily and the rest of the family Chuck and Blair found themselves back at home in their bed watching a movie.

"Blair?" Chuck said.

"Yes," She paused the movie and sat up in their king sized bed.

"I think we should have a summer wedding," He said lost in thought.

"Charles Bass are you trying to tell me you have been putting thought into our wedding," She giggled.

"Of course I have," he scoffed.

"Well I think it's cute," She kissed him, "I think a June wedding sounds good and besides the baby will be a couple months old and I should be back in shape by then," She pointed out with a smile as she climbed on top of him.

"Mmm…" Chuck hummed looking up at her, "so a June wedding it is then?" he asked he reached behind her to find the zipper of her dress. Once he found the pesky little thingzipper he slowly pulled the dress it down her bodyand then threw the dress of her.

"A June wedding it is," She smiled as she undid his pants.

"Blair," He said in a gasp.

"What?" She said innocently as she took his hard member in her hand.

"Blair if you don't stop something will happen way to soon," He said with his jaw clenched.

"Oh and what do you suggest I do,' She whispered in his ear.

"Come here," He glared with a seductive smirk.

TBC…

PLEASE REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE THERE IS MORE TO COME!


	9. Author' Note

Authors Note: Hi guys I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for the really long break I took from the story. I had a lot of things going on and now I am back. I was planning on updating this story but as I have been going over things to get myself motivated again I realized I had a lot of inconstancies throughout the story and therefore I am deciding to discontinue this story and start another hopefully better story. This story will have a Bass baby and it will be fluffy so I hope you will check it out and it should be posted soon. Once again I am sorry for not finishing I still have yet to ever finish any of my Multi Chaptered fics but I am hoping and planning on sticking to one story from start to finish. Thanks again for all the support and I hope you will be interested in checking out the new story.

Xoxo,

Amanda


End file.
